Sleepover of hackers bohrok and Rahkshi RA HELP !
by DarklordMakuta
Summary: A sleepover thought up by Mireille, involving the dothack characters, and the bohrok and Rahkshi from BIONICLE. God help me. Pairings MirielleKiba mabye more. NO FLAMES! Chapter 6 up.
1. Beginning

Kiba: hi and welcome to my story.

Mireille: We hope you like it.

Turahk: Raharakii tchtch: (RAWR Start story!) ( ) this will be translation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My house

It all started at my house. Everyone was SO BORED!!! Me, Mokuba, and Malik were playing my PS2; the game was Grand Turisma 3. Yugi and Yami are dueling. Yugi 4300Yami 3500. Tea, Serenity, Hotaru, Rena, and Mai were looking at magazines. Sanjuro, Balmung, Shugo, Lerahk, and Turahk were practicing there sword/staff techniques. Bakura was reading "God and Man at Yale" and two bohrok were reading over his shoulder. (That is VERY hard to do considering how big a bohrok is.) Marik was polishing the millennium rod, and humming the theme of Star Wars. (O-o who would have though???). Ryou was sleeping. Joey and Tristan are, of course... Raiding MY fridge. The rest of the Rahkshi are hiding somewhere for some weird reason. The bohrok were doing my chores. Seto was catching up on some reading. Mireille was rummaging through her treasure box that I gave her as a present for her birthday. And I have no idea what the heck Duke is doing. And so...

'YAY I WIN AGAIN!!!" yells a hyper Mokuba. "No way, that's the 17th time in a row." Malik said with rage. "HEY, don't yell at my little brother." Screamed a rather ticked off Kaiba. "Shut up!!! I'm trying to obtain here!!!" Yelled an enraged Bakura. "RAWR CHCHCH" Screeched the Bohrok. (SHUT UP MORON!!) "FOUND IT!!!!!" Screamed an ecstatic Mireille. All except me, Ryou, and the six Rahkshi: "SHUT UP!!!!!!!" "DON'T YELL AT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!" man was I po'd and I had no idea that I just said that. Everyone blinked in unison.

A Rahkshi's head smashes through the floor so it looks like he's upside down, hisses and then disappears. "Every one of you is invited to my sleepover party." Mireille said in her usual happy voice. But when she turned everyone except me, the Rahkshi and 2 of the 6 bohrok were gone. (A/N: No they weren't running away to hide...The Rahkshi were doing THAT. They just went to get ready.) "Well what about you?" "......" "Hello?" "......" a Rahkshi appears and takes me away like I'm a statue. "Grarrl chch shshsh" (He will accept) "YAY!!!!!!!! Later!!!" Leaving only Ryou. "Hello????"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?

I hope you liked it. REVIEW NOW!!!!!


	2. Preparition and motivations

Mireille: WAAAAAAA NO ONE REVIEWED!!!!!!!!

Kiba: Hey before I start chapter 2, I'd love to thanks to chaos,panic,anddistructio for putting my line in her story. THANKS!!

Rahkshi: CRlrlrllrlr chch. (He's a good friend.)

Mireille: LET'S BEGIN!!!

Kiba: I no own yugioh, .hack, rahkshi and bohrok.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Oh, Ra Help us.

( ) This will be the scene point.

(Mireille)

Mireille is very impatient right now. "Let's see... snacks, sleeping bags, tv, drinks, 3 bottles of wine, one EMPTY bottle, (A/N: you know what she has planed people.) movies, and other stuff. I'M READY!!!".

(Me, Rahkshi, 4 of 6 bohrok)

I was a little bit nervous. "WHAT DO I DO!!?!??!". O.K. I was VERY nervous. While I was going insane and getting ready... the six rahkshi where already flying over to the location. (They do hover in BIONICLE the movie.). The four bohrok were searching for the other two bohrok.

(Yami and Yugi)

They were all set for the night. A little too over packed.

(Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Odion) this should be interesting...

They where very confused. "ISHIZU HAVE YOU SEEN MY AXE???" shouted Malik. "NO". "ISHIZU HAVE YOU SEEN MY COLLECTION OF SHARP OBJECTS??" screamed Marik. "no". "ISHIZU HAVE YOU..." "no I haven't seen your nuclear anti-matter disrupting continent destroying flamethrower." "Ishizu? Have you seen Malik and Mariks Millennium rod?" asked Odion quite worried about what would happen if they brought it with them. "yes I hid it in a place that not even **they** would dare to look." "Where?" Indeed she hid them in a place that not even **I **would dare to look. The dreaded, evil, destructive, fowl, _Girls bathroom._ (yes in my story they have separate bathrooms.)

(Pahrak, Nuhvok, Ryou, and Bakura) This should be nice...

"Let's see chainsaw, check. Collection of sharp knives, check. Pillow, check. Horror movies, double check. OK I'm ready to go." Said Bakura eagerly for once. "BAKURA HHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Ryou with a blood-curdling scream. (Not really heh heh.) "Relax they won't hurt you." The two Bohrok were rampaging across the house.

(Mokuba, Noa, and Seto)

"Come on big brother. It won't be any fun without you," said Mokuba in his usual wining voice. "I seriously doubt it Mokuba and besides you know that I have work to do anyway." "aww come on pwease?" Mokuba and Noa give him the puppy eye. '_Must not look. Must not see'..._"ah crap fine I'll go." "YAY!!!!!!!!!" 'Gets him every time'. Thinks Noa to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll put the rest up next time.

I didn't get any reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The arrival

Greetings from here at... somewhere.

I'm really angry cause everyone has flamed me! I SAID NO FLAMING!!!

Chapter 3 A Strange Arrival and Games. Oh lord help!

* * *

Mireille was all fired up for the big slumber party. She was literally bouncing off the walls. (Someone had a little too much sugar today) She had everything ready. DINGDONGDINGDONG!!! "YAY SOMEONE'S HERE!!!!!" "Hey there Mireille." It was Kiba. "Thanks for coming over." "No problem." I said as I gave Mireille a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed BIG time and didn't even notice that the Rahkshi came in and broke the door. "Hello?" It was Mokuba. "Huh? Hi there... WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY DOOR!?!?!?!?!" She turned around and the Rahkshi took one quick glance at her and ran for their lives. "I take it that we just come in?" Kaiba was not in a good mood, and that's putting it lightly. "Come on in guys." Then Ryou runs in screaming for his life. Scaring the crap out of everyone, even the Rahkshi. "HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Two Bohrok were chasing after him. "So THAT'S where you guys have been. Bakura came in laughing like an evil freak gagging on the fourth of July. (?????) Then Joey arrived along with Serenity. "Great, the mutt's here and his sister." "SHUT YOU BIG TRAP KAIBA OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!!!!" "Joey calm down." Said Serenity. Just then Noa perked up. "Hey Serenity, you know what Kaiba says about you in his diary?" That got Seto's attention very well. "He says you're ho...mhmpp...mmpmphmp" Kaiba gave a death grip on Noa's mouth. Then Yugi, Yami, and Rebecca arrive. "Who are you?" "I'm here for the party." "But I never met you before." "Doesn't Yugi ever tell you anything about us?" "US???" everyone said in a perfect unison. "No." "He's my boyfriend." She said happily while everyone feels embarrassed for Yugi. "I feel sorry for you Hikari." Said Yami. Tea appears and is not to happy with Rebecca. You can see the large blush on her face. The Dot Hackers arrive. And Finally... "All that leaves is..." before Mireille gets to finish, BBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!! Marik and Malik are blasted through the walls and land on the floor all black. "Mommy I'm not read to go to school yet." Says Marik spitting when he said school. "I'm going to pretend that was the concussion talking." Said Ishizu using the door. "THAT WAS SOOO COOL!!!" "What in the heck happened???" "Well we wanted to see if the millennium rod could be destroyed, so we used hammers, guns, grenades, torches, pretty much every dangerous weapon known to man, we then used explosives and...well... here we are on the ground and completely black due to smoke."

* * *

We all settled in Mireille's nice home. "So what game should we play?" we all thought hard. However we got an answer from someone not even I would expect to say. "TRUTH OR DARE!!!!" yelled Marik. So be it.

* * *

Let the Chaos begin, next time. 


	4. Truth and Dare

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated.

I don't own anything in this story except Kiba, (me)

Chapter 4 truth and dare.

Once Bakura explained the rules of truth and dare, they all got ready. Marik went first. He spun the bottle. It landed on......................................... Turahk. "Ok Rahkshi. First, the truth. Is there any time where you have been scared?" "CCCCRLLRLRRLRYYYYYYYYYYCHCH!!!!" Turahk screamed. "What the bloody hell did that thing say?" said Bakura. I translate. "He said HECK NO YOU IDIOT!!!!!" "Oh. Anyway. For dare. I dare you to...um... skip your turn."

* * *

So now it was Mai's turn and for some reason she had her eye on me and Mireille. (o0 help!) "Ok. Kiba. For truth, name one time you've done something embarrassing while falling for Mireille." Everyone smiled evilly while Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Mokuba were laughing their butts off. "Well...ok. One time while I was looking at Mireille, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so..." "Yes?" said Mai eagerly to hear what happens next. "I crashed into a stop sign and got dizzy what with the concussion in all, and was walking through on-coming traffic and got hit by Duke Develin." Everyone stared wide eyed. 00" then... everyone was laughing like their was no tomorrow. "That was great! Now for the dare." I gulped. "I dare you to give Mireille the most romantic kiss you can do." Me and Mireille blushed big time. "Do I have to?" "Yes." We looked at each other, blushed again, and got closer while everyone could barely contain themselves. So I kissed her as passionately as I could. After about a minute or ten (!!!!!!) we finally stopped, gasped for breath, and blushed almost every color of red. The Rahkshi were laughing so hard that Guurahk put his staff on a chair and the chair disintegrated into dust. "Ok my turn." I said with both rage/love/embarrassment/ and well that's pretty much it. I spun the bottle and it landed on... Mokuba. (this is going to be sweet.) "For the truth, name the most humiliating time when you were in front of a girl." "Geez, that is redundant." Said Marik. "Well, there was this one time when I wanted to know what freedom was like, so I ran outside naked and was yelling 'I'M FREE!!!!' and ran into Rebecca." He said as if it was a good thing. We all just sat there staring like Jesus was sitting in front of us. "Oooooooooooo....Kay so who's next?" Ryou said.

* * *

That's all the time I have for today. Please review and give me ideas for truths and dares. Bye. 


	5. The rahkshi's plan

Hi there. I have only been reviewed by 1 person. And I thank you. If anyone reads this, please please please review.

Chapter, I haven't the foggiest.

* * *

Mokuba had just finished his turn of truth and dare. So now... "I'll spin the bottle!!" he yelled, with Seto a bit worried. He spun the bottle and............... it landed on Rebecca. 'O.K Mokuba. You can do this. You da man.' He thought to himself. The rahkshi were **VERY **impatient. So they came up with a plan to lighten things up. (Oh Ra help us. This is going to be VERY sweet.). Anyway back to Mokuba. "Rebecca, I dare you to 'OK, you can do this.' I dare you to k-k-ki-ss me." The Bohrok were impressed. "Crrrkkkk" ::very brave of you boy:: So she kissed him and blushed. But...

"Um, guys?" I said. "yeah?" "Where are the Rahkshi?" "you don't think that they're..." Said Merielle. "I sure as heck hope not."

* * *

HaHA my first cliffy!!! I think... REVIEW OR PERISH!!!!!!! 


	6. the Rahkshi attack

Hi and this is DarkLordMakuta here bringing you a really cool chapter.

FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER I WILL BE TRANSLATING WHAT THE RAHKSHI SAY. The italic words are the translation.

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Rahkshi were busy scheming. "_So this is what we do. We split up into teams of two. And we basically wreak havoc and pretend that our old father, the Makuta, is alive." _Explained Turahk in a quiet voice. They all agreed on the plan and split up. Lerahk and Korahk went to the upstairs rooms, Turahk and Vorahk are heading to where we are, and Guurahk and Panrahk is in the basement getting ready. "_Ready Panrahk?"_ "_Ready."_ Panrahk thrusted his staff into the ground and…

* * *

"So where do you think they are?" asked Mireille being so curious that she looks cute. "Well…" Mokuba began to say when… The whole house started shaking and rumbling. Then Ryou yelled, "EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!!!!! DUCK AND COVER!!!!!!" and instantly tried to hide under the couch. "Knew it." Kiba said. Panrahk had stopped. Suddenly a Rahkshi Shrieked and ran into the room and attacked. "_Let the hunt begin_" said Turahk.

* * *

Sorry these are so short. Please review. 


	7. blarginshnivillenohea

This is chapter…blarginshnivillenoghnie.

And Bad Data Girl, in this story, Mireille is 15. Not 6.

* * *

In a moment like this only one thing could be said by the great Marik…."RUN FOR YOUR FREEKEN LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all ran and for some reason music started.

"_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell" _(I'm listening to this right now.)

Malik picked the phone, "Hello, operator, give me the number for 9-1-1." (oh, real smart.) so I say "Malik, just press 9 1 and 1. you dolt. Besides like the police would believe that evil Rahkshi are attacking us." "good point. RUN!!!!!" We looked confused. "Let me guess, the Rahkshi are right behind us aren't they?" "Yep" "Thought so……………………………………RUN!!! We ran as fast as we could. So we split up into 3 groups. Hotaru, Me, Mireille, Marik, Malik, Shugo, and Sanjuro went downstairs. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, and Joey ran on the main floor. And Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Rebecca, Tristan, Mai, Ouka, and my yami who FINALLY appeared. AKA the grim reaper. Went upstairs where Vohrak and Lerahk were.

* * *

Let's see what happens next time. 


	8. good or bad idea?

Ok. Here's how things are.

Hotaru, Me, Mireille, Marik, Malik, Shugo, and Sanjuro went downstairs and Turahk and Guurahk are. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, and Joey ran on the main floor where Panrahk and Korahk are. And Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, Rebecca, Tristan, Mai, Ouka Went upstairs where Vorahk and Lerahk were.

Basically we've been running around screaming for the last 2 hours and it was getting on the neighbors nerves. So… some old coot slammed the door down, again, and yelled, "FOR THE LAST DANG TIME KEEP IT QUIET OR I'M CALLING THE COPS!" we all stopped running and Marik said, "Like heck you are old man." He then took out his Millennium Rod and erased his memory. The old fart then left wondering why he was in front of a strange gender-confused retard, which made Marik even more pissed off. We all then calmed down, even the Rahkshi had calmed down. And the famous 2 words came up, "Now what?"

Then Mokuba got an insidious idea and yelled, "NUDE PARTY!" Bakura looked at him strangely then looked at Marik. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Ok people VOTE should we have a NUDE PARTY as Mokuba calls it.? 


End file.
